Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are a classification of microscopic devices, such as those with moving parts. MEMS devices generally include components having a size in a range of about 1 μm to about 100 μm but are not limited thereto. Generally, MEMS devices have an overall dimension in a range of about 20 μm to about 1 mm, but MEMS devices may have any suitable size as would be understood by those skilled in the art.
Recently, MEMS devices have been used in accelerometers, inertial measurement units (IMUs), gyroscopes, etc. In such applications, accuracy of the MEMS device is important to the overall operation of the device in which they are employed, such as the accelerometer, IMU, gyroscope, etc. Based on the operating environment, the MEMS device may be subjected widely variant thermal environments and relatively strong vibrations. For example, IMUs including MEMS devices may be used on spacecraft, airplanes, automobiles, etc.
It has been found that stress (e.g., thermal stress) may be applied to the MEMS devices due to different thermal expansion coefficients of the components of the MEMS device, the MEMS device packaging, and the MEMS device mounting structures and configuration. Such stress may degrade performance of a MEMS device, thereby negatively impacting the output of the accelerometer, IMU, gyroscope, etc. of which the MEMS device is a component. As such, structures for isolating MEMS devices from thermal and mechanical stress, such as the embodiments described below, are desired.